Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and particularly relates to a touch apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Electrochromism refers to the technology that, when applied with a voltage or current, an electrochromic layer can exhibit a stable reversible change in optical properties (e.g. transmittance, reflectivity, or absorbance) in the visible light wavelength range, so as to present a change in color/transparency. The technology of electrochromism may be applied to various fields, such as energy-efficient windows, automotive rearview mirrors, and display devices.
Take the automotive rearview mirror for example, in order to provide multiple functions, a touch sensing structure is disposed in front of an electrochromic reflective mirror for the user to check the rear through the electrochromic reflective mirror as well as operate the electrochromic reflective mirror by the touch sensing structure. According to the conventional technology, the touch sensing structure is first disposed on a carrier board to form an out-cell touch panel, and then the out-cell touch panel is attached to the surface of the electrochromic reflective mirror to form the electrochromic reflective mirror having a touch function. Such a technique can provide the electrochromic reflective mirror with the touch function but would significantly increase the thickness of the electrochromic reflective mirror, which is a drawback in terms of appearance.